The Double Elemented team members of Team Avatar
by D.Gray-Man Dork
Summary: This story is about my own & Friends' OC being in the avatar story line. I changed a little, but it still follows the story line. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! I ALSO DO NOT OWN SOME OCS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: I had the idea in flex one day and asked my friend if she wanted to help me and make a character and at lunch I asked the rest of my friends and it came to be this. _**

* * *

"I won!" a young girl with dark skin, blue eyes, and brown braided hair said. It was young Katara and she just finished a race against Sokka up a cliff. "H-how do you r-run that fast?" Sokka asked as he reach the top and trying to catch his breath. "I don't know. Look! Penguins! Can we go penguin sledding? Please?" Katara asked with a pleading look. "No." Sokka said not looking at his younger sister. Then he made the mistake and looked. "Ugh... uh... Stop it... with the eyes... and the face... and the... fine," he finally said. "Yea!' Katara squealed as she got a fish from her coat and some of the penguins surrounded her. She then grabbed one and Sokka did the same. The hopped on the penguins and slid down the hill the just ran up. "I win! Again!" Katara said as she jumped off her penguin. "Yea, because I got a fat lazy one," Sokka said as he got off his. After he got off the penguin pecked his toe. "OW!" Sokka yelled. He grabbed his foot and fell over onto his back. "Sokka!' Katara said with a worried tone. Sokka through snow in Katara's face as she bent over him. Katara was stunned the giggled. Sokka got up and started chasing his little sister. Katara stopped and Sokka ran into her. "What is it?" Sokka asked walking around Katara to find a girl about the same age as Sokka lying unconscious on the ground. She had long brown hair that went to her waist, a blue short sleeve shirt, jeans and, no shoes. Her dark water tribe skin was pale from the cold. "We need help," Katara said. "Right. Go get help, I'll stay here and make sure no wolves come," Sokka said. Katara nodded and ran to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter guys! This is ten years after Sokka and Katara found the girl. They practically raised her and she does a lot of traveling to catch up with friends around the world the world.**_

* * *

Ten years later... A fifteen year old water tribe girl with blue eyes, long brown hair up in a ponytail with bangs that went on the right side of her face, a blue coat that went to her waist, jeans, and brown boots that went to her knees walked into the village. "Luna!" one of the younger water tribe girls yelled as she saw the teen walk in. The young girl ran up to give her a hug. "Hey," Luna said with a smile as she bent down and hugged the girl back. "Did someone say Luna? Luna! Hey every one, Luna's back!" Sokka yelled as he stuck his head out of the house he was in. The whole village (besides the men who went to fight in the war) came out to greet Luna back. "Where did you go this time, Luna?" Katara asked walking up to Luna and gave her a jug. "To the Eastern Air temple. I have really good friends there, plus I had to talk to Monk Gyatso," Luna explained. "I'm so glad to see you again," Sokka said talking his turn for a hug. "Did you bring me any meat?" he asked after his hug. "No, but its good to see you haven't changed in the last week I've been gone," Luna patted Sokka's head. "It's good to see you haven't changed either," Katara said folding her arms. "Luna," Kanna (Gran-Gran) walked up to Luna with her arms open for a hug. "Gran-Gran!" Luna said hugging Kanna. "It's so good too..." Luna started but was cut off by a loud 'RAWR!' They looked up to the sky to were the sound came from. There was a sky bison. "Oh no," Luna whispered. The bison landed outside the village. "Luna!" to Air Nomads came running into the village, one was twelve the other fourteen. "Hey, Aang. Hey, Hiro," Luna said scratching the back of her head. "What are you guys doing here? Your not supposed to be here until next week," Luna finished. "Didn't Monk Gyatso tell you?" the fourteen year old asked. "No, he said that you two were coming next week!" Luna exclaimed. "He did, then, I guess after you left, he said it would be better to start as soon as possible," the twelve year old explained. "Kanna, I was going to tell you that I was going to help Aang with waterbending, but I thought they were coming next week not today. I really am sorry," Luna explained really fast to Kanna. "Its fine, Luna. I talked to Gyatso yesterday," she said with a smile. "You did?" Luna asked in a confused tone. "Yes, and I was hopping you will take Katara to learn waterbending as well, and Sokka to meet Princess Yue. I was going to ask you as soon as you got back," Kanna said happily. "Yep. Gran-Gran told us right before you got back," Sokka said. "But who are these guys?" Sokka asked pulling his boomerang out for protection. "I'm Hiro," the fourteen year old Air Nomad said putting an arm on the others shoulder. "And I'm Aang," the twelve year old said pushing Hiro's arm off his shoulder. "I'm Katara," Katara said. "Sokka," Sokka said, tring to sound tough. "Kanna, but you can call me Gran-Gran, everyone does," Kanna said. "Aang's the Avatar, so Monk Gyatso asked me to take him to the North pole and introduce him to Master Pakku so he can teach him waterbending," Luna explained. "And I thought he might be able to teach you, Katara," Kanna added. "Okay, I get that, but why are you here?" Sokka asked pointing his boomerang and Hiro. "Sokka! Put your boomerang away," Katara said. "Monk Gyatso said Aang can take a friend so he asked me to go with him," Hiro explained putting his arm back on Aang's shoulder. "Yea. He's one of my best friends," Aang said pushing Hiro's arm off his shoulder again. "Okay, we'll leave tomorrow. If its okay with you guys," Luna said. "Yea," everyone but Kanna said. "I'm okay with that. It gives you plenty of time to get ready," Kanna said. Just then a big black ship came crashing into the village and Fire Nation soldiers came out, one has what looked like a scar on his left eye, but it was hard to tell because of his helmet. "We've come for the Avatar," the one with the scar said. "Well you're not taking him," Hiro said firmly pointing his gliding staff at the scarred one. " Yea," Sokka said pulling out his boomerang (again) and throwing it. It missed the guy but on the way back it him in the back of his head knocking his helmet off. He was scarred, he had a single ponytail and was bald other wise. "Zuko," Luna whispered and she clenched her fists. "If the Avatar comes with me, I will not hurt any of your inhabitants," Zuko snarled. "I will go with you, if you keep your word," Aang said stepping out. Hiro faceplamed himself. "Idiot," Hiro whispered. "_You're_ the Avatar? But your just a child," Zuko smirked. "Yea. I'm the Avatar," Aang said calmly. "Aang, I'm going to say this to you nicely. You're NUTS! You can't go with them. You have to go to the North pole with us, so you can learn waterbending," Hiro said trying to reason with him. "I know, but if I don't the village will be attacked," Aang said. "I'll go with you," Aang finished turning to face Zuko. Aang started to walk towards Zuko but Katara grabbed his arm. "Aang, you can't go," she said. "It will be okay, Katara. I'll catch up with you guys later," Aang said and started walking again. The last thing the saw of Aang was his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three! Okay this chapter is when they are at Kyoshi Island and I changed the fighting part a tiny bit so I can fit my friends OC's in there. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

(This chapter starts when the gang just saved Aang before they go to Kyoshi Island, the gang stops to set up camp)

SNAP!

"What was that?" Hiro asked. "SHHH!" Luna whispered angrily. Then a fourteen year old boy jumped out of the bushes. He had a black hat with blue flames, he had gold eyes, a black jacket and jeans, and black boots. The jacket had red flames on it. "I've come for the Avatar," He said. "Wait? Who are you?" Hiro asked. "Roy. Now can I have the Avatar?" he asked rudely. "No way!" Sokka yelled grading his boomerang. "Yea, we just got Aang back. We're not giving up on him!" Katara exclaimed. Then the leaves in the trees started to rustling and another dude jumped out. He was about thirteen. He had black hair and gold eyes. He had a black head bland with a blue lightning bolt in the middle and a black mask over his mouth and nose, a black short-sleeve turtle neck with a red over shirt with a black strip on the left to the right going down (the sleeves didn't go

over his shoulders and down on the red shirt), black finger less gloves that went to his elbows, gray pants, and orange and black boots. He had a silver bow on his back but no arrows. He got his bow out and aimed it at Roy. Then he used firebending to make an arrow and shot it. Roy simply burned the firearrow with his own firebending. "Great. More firebenders," Hiro groaned. The second dude the shot another firearrow and it exploded in mid-air creating a smoke screen between the gang and Roy. Luna grabbed the second guys arm and then jumped on Appa. "Yip-Yip!" Aang said. They flew off. "Its a good thing we didn't set camp up yet," Aang said. "Yea..." Sokka started but stopped when he noticed the second dude. His jaw dropped. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! LUNA!" he yelled. "This is Kaji or I call him Hawkeye," Luna explained putting Sokka's jaw back up. "Say hi, Kaji," she finished. The dude just waved. "He says hi! Kaji's family are rebellious on the Fire Lord. Their purpose is to help the Avatar. Its been that way for generations," Luna explained. "Oh, so you know him," Katara said. "Yep. One of my best friends I visit," Luna said with a smile. "Great! I guess finding a firebending teacher won't be hard to find," Aang said happily. "When do we start training?" "Hold on, Aang. You have to master water and earth first," Katara explained. "Aww..." Aang complained. "Lets stop there for camp," Luna said pointing to a clearing in the woods they were flying over. They landed and Sokka started examining Kaji. Kaji didn't notice, he was to busy reading. "Sokka... What are you doing?' Katara asked when she saw what he was doing. "Looking," Sokka replied. "Sokka. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luna said as Sokka touched his mask. **_SLAP! _**"OW!" Sokka yelled. Kaji had slapped his book on Sokka's arm. "I warned you," Luna said as Sokka removed his arm from the book and everyone but Sokka and Kaji laughed.

(skips to Kyoshi Island and Aang is being surrounded by girls and Sokka is with Suki)

"Don't worry, Katara. Aang always acts this way when a big group of girls notice him. Its annoying really," Luna said. "It is annoying. Lets go find Hiro and Kaji," Katara said turning around. "You should have seen Aang in Omashoo a few months ago. The girls couldn't keep their hands off him," Luna giggled. They found Kaji reading (of couse) by the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and Hiro watching Sokka. "Guys, you have to see this. Sokka's in a dress," he laughed when the walked up. Sure enough he was in the green Kyoshi warrior dress and face paint. They all laughed but Kaji. "Do you show any expressions?" Hiro asked. Kaji shook his head. "Guys!" Aang said running up to them. "Katara was right. It wasn't safe to be here long. Zuko's here! he yelled. "Girls come quickly! The Island is under attack!" Oyaji (the village elder of Kyoshi) said as he run up to the training place "I'm not a girl! Forget it," Sokka said running out to the village. "Lets kick some Fire Nation Butt!" Hiro said as he got glider go out. When they village and Zuko as all ready started to burn the village looking for Aang. "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide forever!" he yelled. Then Aang swooped in and knocked Zuko off his rhino. "Nice to see you again," Hiro said. "Now's not the time, Hiro. Stay focused." Sokka said as Luna smacked Hiro across the head. "Ow. That hurt," Hiro wined. "Dude, now is not the time. Aang is in trouble," Luna said then turned to go help Aang. Kaji was all ready kicking butt. He used fire bending to make arrows and shot them with his bow. He knock one guy into another with one of his fire arrows. "Show off," Luna said. Sokka was protecting Suki wile Hiro was chasing a firebender into the icey water with his fire bending wile Aang was fighting Zuko. Aang then flow into the air. The village was in runens. "This is all my fault. I should have leased to Katara," Aang said then he spotted Katara and landed next to her. "Aang, we have to leave Kyoshi. It's the only way to protect the people here," Katara said. "You're right. Appa!" Aang called to his bison. (Sokka and Suki kiss) "Appa! Yip-Yip!" They started to fly away. "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko orderd. Then when the were above the cost Aang jump of Appa and dived into the water. Everyone had a concerned look except for Kaji who faced paled himself. When Aang resurfaced he was on the Unagi's (the water serpent) head and grabbed the Unagi's whiskers and he spread the village with water and socking Zuko and his man in the process. Aang then jumped off the Unagi's head and gang caught him. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous," Aang said as he sat down next to Hiro. "Yes. It was," Katara said with a slight smile and then hugged Aang.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Yea! Okay so I am skipping parts (sorry) my friends are all like 'when is this part coming in? when is this coming?' because they are kind of helping me with parts, so yea, and I am trying to hurry for them. Chapter 4, hope you all like it._**

* * *

(Yea they made it to the North Pole! Yea!)

"We made it!" Katara said pointing to the ice wall. "Next stop, Waterbending central," Luna said. On the way to the palace they passed four boys waterbending. One was fourteen, two were fifteen, and one was sixteen. They all were in a blue coat, jeans and brown boots. The one that was fourteen had, brown short hair, blue eyes, and a dark blue mask. One of the fifteen year olds had a cloak, he had brown short hair too alone with blue-green eyes. The other had a little longer brown hair with blue eyes and the sixteen year old had blue eyes and brown hair that went over his eyes. They also passed Princess Yue, and when Sokka saw her, he **INSTANTLY** fell in love. Luna just giggled. "Welcome," a man with black hair and blue eyes said when they stopped at the palace. "Arnook!" Luna cried as she jumped off of Appa. She run up and gave him a hug. "Welcome home, Luna," Arnook said. "This is Arnook. Chief of the Northern Water Tribe," Luna said.

(Katara is now a student of Master Pakku)

"It's so cold," Hiro complained. "Ans it's not at the Eastern Airtemple?" Luna asked. "Where's Sokka?" Hiro asked as they walked up the steps to where Aang and Katara were waterbending. "Probably trying to find a way to ask Princess Yue out," Luna said. When they got to the top all of the students except Katara were covered in snow. "Wow, Katara. You might even be as good as me," Luna said. "That's just sad," Hiro said. "Luna! Your back!" the fifteen year old waterbender with the cloak said when he saw Luna. "Guys Luna's back!" he jumped up. "Legamore!" Luna said. "Hey, Luna," the other fifteen year old said. "Kano. I'm suprised you still can't bet a girl," Luna giggles at him. "Hey," the fifteen year old snapped. "Luna," the sixteen year old said. "James. Your as rude as ever," Luna said as she glared at him. "Are you still mad she kick your butt awile back? the fourteen year old said tripping up the stairs. "Ow," he said. "Teranaco. Stop tripping up the staris," Legamore said helping his friend up. "Luna did not kick my butt. I let her win," James said. "Right. Just like the way you _let _Katara beat you?" Aang asked. "Luna, who don't you know? I mean you know these guys and Mr. Fire Ponytail and Kaji. Speaking of him, where is he?" Hiro asked. "Probably reading somewhere, and Mr. Fire Ponytail's name is Zuko. I told you that already, and I don't know who attacked us earlier, but he said his name is Roy. Koji doesn't even know who his his. And I know everyone because of my travels, duh," Luna explained. "Luna," Katara said tapping Luna on the shoulder. "What should we do about them?" Katara asked pointing to Aang and the other four waterbenders. "Class is over, right?" Luna asked. "That's what Master Pakku said," Katara replied. "Then leave. Its never safe when those four get into a fight with each other," Luna said. "Hot cocoa anyone?" Hiro asked. "Lets go," Katara said. They walked down the stairs and there was a, **_BANG!_** "Keep walking?" Hiro asked. "Yes," the girls said in unison.

(skips to the attack. Hiro is helping Aang everyone else is fighting)

"There's to many. We'll have to regroup!" Sokka called out. "We need Aang!" Katara yelled. "Hey guys!" Legamore said coming up to Sokka, Katara, Kano, Teranaco and James. Luna and Kaji where somewhere handling other problems. "Aang!" Katara said. "We probably took out a dozen ships, but it didn't seem to make a difference," Aang said when he landed. "We need help. Spirit help," Hiro said landing next to Aang.

(Luna and Kaji found Princess Yue who led them to the sacred place and Zuko just took Aang)

"Don't worry, Katara. It's not you fault," Hiro said trying to comfort Katara. "But, Zuko has Aang now because..." Katara started. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Sokka started yelling. "IF ITS ANYONES FAULT IT'S MINE!" Sokka sounded more cross then ever. "SOKKA!" Luna yelled. "It's my fault. I left you two when you needed me," Sokka said. "It's no ones fault. We all need to calm down and focus on finding Aang," Yue said in a calming voice. "Look! Theres a cave! Maybe Aang and Zuko are in there!" Kano yelled over the wind. "I hope Aang's okay," Katara said. She had a worried tone. "Its Aang! And Zuko! Wait, why am I happy to see Zuko?" Teranaco yelled when Aang ran out the cave followed by Zuko. They landed and Katara stopped Zuko. "Lets go!" Sokka yelled. "We can't just leave him here," Katara said. "What!" everyone but Yue, Kaji, and Luna yelled. "Your not serious," James said. "You want to bring the guy who wants to kill us? _Great _plain," Hiro said. "Well we can't just leave him out here. He will freeze to death," Katara said. Teranco and Legamore look at each other then back at Katara and say, "So." Kaji leaned into Luna. "Your right," Luna said looking at Kaji. "But he has tried to kill us... I know but that was a long time ago... Okay, okay, okay fine," Luna said. Everyone looked at Kaji and Luna weirdly. "Hawkeye says, we can take him back but leave him somewhere so he won't freeze and wont find Aang for a while," Luna said. "Okay, but what was with the weird story?" Sokka asked. "Nothing. Just don't worry about it. Brrrr! I am froze. Lets head back," Luna said with an awkward smile. "Your lying about being cold, but okay," Sokka said.

When they got back they dismount Appa to find General Zhao and General Iroh and Zhao had the moon spirit in a bag and Iroh was trying to talk some sense into Zhao. "Put the spirit back, Zhao. We need the moon as much as the water tribe and bender. So put it back," Iroh said. "Luna. Who are they?" Hiro asked in a whisper. "The guy with the sideburns is General Zhoa. He's is a Fire Nation General. The second man is General Iroh. He is a retired General and not really a bad guy. Right Hawkeye. Kaji? Where did he go? I'll be back, right as soon as I find him," Luna said and left. After she left Zhao put the fish back then used firebending to kill it. "No!" Iroh yelled then started to fight the General. Zhao then left. Aang got made and went in to the water to go into the Avatar state. He was now a HUGE water, fish, spirit thing (that I don't know how to explain). Zhao found Zuko on a bridge and they started to fight. Kaji came and was helping Zuko. Back at the spiritual place. "I have to do this. The spirit gave me live, maybe I can give it back," Yue said. "No! Yue, you can't do that!" Kano explained. "Yea, who will take the throne?" Teranaco asked then Legamore smacked him upside the head and James face paled himself. "I know, but it is my duty to protect my people," Yue said. She then bent down next to Iroh (who was holding the moon spirit) and gave it back the live it gave her long ago. "Yue!" Sokka said as he caught her died body. Yue's spirit came. "Sokka. I will always be with you," and then she kissed him and then faded into the moon. Back on the bridged. Zuko and Kaji had almost defeated Zhoa. Zhoa was on the ground and Zuko was ready to shoot a fireball at him and Kaji was ready to release his bow when Zhao noticed the moon was back. Then Aang came and grabbed Zhao who grabbed Kaji. "Hawkeye!" Luna yelled when she saw what was happening. Zuko held a hand out for Kaji to grab but missed and it was to late. Zhao and Kaji was under the icy water. "No! Zuko! How could you just leave him to drown!? He is your friend too!" Luna yelled at Zuko as he started to walk away. Luna then dove into the water to see if she could find Kaji. "Luna! You idiot," Zuko said as he dove in after her. Zuko then came up out of the water with Luna and Kaji. "Why did you..." Luna started. "Save your breath. Hawkeye is just as much as my friend as he is yours. Don't for get that," Zuko said then walked off. "Kaji. Wake up. I know you heard that," Luna said and slapped Kaji. "Don't 'ow' me... Don't call Eaglewing me ether. I'm pretty mad at you AND Zuko right now so don't talk to me," Luna said as she got up and helped Kaji up. "I said don't talk to me. Wait, did you say to have the rest of the team join?... No way. But we might just have a chance with all of them. Good thinking," Luna smiled. "But I'm still mad at you," Luna turned away and they walked back to spiritual place. When they got there the found Sokka crying and Legamore was talking to him. Katara hugging Aang who was wet. Hiro was laying on his back exhausted and James, Kano, and Teranaco where dropping grass on him. "Sokka, you will live," Legamore said patting Sokka on the back "I know how it is to lose a love," Legamore said trying to make Sokka feel better. "Really?" Sokka asked. Legemore nodded. "No," Legamore frowned. "Lets go," Aang said, "We still have to find an earthbending teacher. Appa, Yip-yip," Aang said and they took off.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5. I am kind of pleased with this one. Oh and the whole rock, paper scissors thing was my friend (Hiro) idea so yea._**

* * *

"Hey, Sokka, want to play rock, paper, scissors?" Hiro asked. Sokka looked at him weirdly. "Sure," he finally said. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both said. Hiro got paper and Sokka had a crescent shaped thing with his thumb and index finger. "Whats that supposed to be, Sokka?" Hiro asked. "This is BOOMERANG!" Sokka yelled and he swung his hand around and flicked Hiro on his forehead. "Ow! My arrow!" Hiro said rubbing his head were Sokka had flicked him. Everyone laughed but Hiro and Kaji, who was to busy reading to notice. "Lets play again," Hiro said. "Okay," Sokka said with a pleased grin. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they yelled. Sokka did the boomerang again but before he could flick Hiro, Hiro made a boomerang. "BOOMERANG!" Hiro yelled as he flicked Sokka with airbending. "AH!' Sokka yelled as he fell over the side of Appa. "YOU IDIOT!" Luna yelled as she smacked Hiro. "Aang! Catch Sokka!" Katara yelled. "On it! Appa, Yip-yip!" Aang said as he started to catch Sokka. "Sokka! Are you okay?" Katara asked when they caught him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Sokka yelled at Hiro. Hiro shrugged. They landed in a clearing in the forest. "Guys. Do you realize how close we are to the Fire Nation Colonies, right?," James asked. "Oh, I am NOT going to tell him that! Gross," Luna said as she walked away. "That was weird," Kano said. "_THAT _was _weird?!_ Are you kidding me? Have you not paid much attention to who we are travailing with? You guys are all weird," Sokka said. They all laughed but of course Kaji. **_SNAP! _**"Shhh!" Katara said. "Not again," Hiro complained. "Shhh!" Aang said. Then a sixteen year old boy came out. He had black hair and gold eyes, he was in a black jacket, a dark gray shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Jeez, you don't have to get silent because of me," he said. "Oh. It's Karasu. We're fine," Luna said. "Are you sure?" Sokka asked. "Yea," the boy said. "I'm sure. He gets a little mean and scary..." Luna stated. "And weird," Karasu said. "And... weird, but he's okay," Luna finished. "Is she serious?" Legamore asked, he had a confused look. "Yes," Katara said. "Don't worry. I don't _plain _on killing you guys," Karasu said. "Ah!" all the boys said and they flinched away. "Why are you guys scared of me? Kaji's not. Nether are the girls. You know, it's really sad when girls are braver then boys," Karasu said folding hid arms. The girls giggled. "You know most of the colony can hear you guys, right?" Karasu pointed out. Then Fire Nation soldiers came out and surrounded them. "See! I told you!" James said folding his arms. "What? No you didn't! Karasu did!" Legamore yelled and smacked James upside the head. "I got this," Karasu said, then he started firebending. Everyone then broke into a fight. "Sokka, boomerang?" Hiro asked. "Boomerang," Sokka replied and then flicked a solder in the forehead then threw his boomerang and Hiro did an airbending boomerang. Kaji shoot some fire arrows and smacked a few people with his silver bow. The waterbenders (who were no longer in there coats if you haven't figured that out yet) were kicking butt, and Aang (who does his thing) was airbending _and_ waterbending. Then a girl about fourteen with gold eyes and black wavy-ish hair that went to the middle of her back came out. She had black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket over a red tank top, and black combat boots. "Let me guess, you know her," James said has he backed into Luna. "Yep. That's Cleo," Luna replied. "Is she good or bad?" Kano asked. "Good. I think. She was good, a long time ago," Luna said. "You don't know!? Great. We will all die," Hiro said, then Teranaco smacked Hiro. "Keep it together, man!" Teranaco yelled at Hiro. The new girl then flushed all the soldiers away with firebending. "My guess is that she is good," Kano said. "Hawkeye, Eaglewing, me and Firefox are waiting for you to catch up," Cleo said and in a flash she was gone. "Cleo! She's gone. Dang!" Luna said angrily. "Lets go find a new place to set up camp," Sokka said as he started to gather their supplies. "But Appa gets tired carrying all you guys, and the supplies. Don't you, buddy," Aang said. "RAR!" Appa replied. "Hmm. I know! Aang, can I see your bison whistle?" Hiro asked. "Sure," Aang said handing Hiro his whistle. Hiro then blow into it, and in seconds, another sky bison came. "All right, Hiro!" Teranaco said happily. "Alexander the 3rd, (I didn't name the bison, my friends did) this is the gang. Gang, Alexander the 3rd. Okay everyone, put all the supplies on him," Hiro said as he hopped on his bison. "Karasu, are you coming with us?" Luna asked. "No. I got so things to do here. I'll catch up with you guys in Ba Sing Se," Karasu said. "Okay. Appa, Yip-yip," Aang said and Appa took off with Sokka and Katara. "Looks like everyone else is coming with us this time, buddy," Hiro said as everyone else climbed on Alexander the 3rd. "Yip-yip," Hiro said. Karasu waved with a grin. After they left, Karasu's smile faded and he walked into the colonies. He walked into a house where a shadowy figure (three guesses who) was looking out a window. Karasu then kneeled on the floor and bowed and waited to be spoken to. "Karasu. You have returned. Tell me, has Kaji betrayed us?" the shadowy man asked. (still trying to figured out who it is?) "Yes, my lord. So has Cleo, sir," Karasu said looking up. "Bah! I knew that she would sooner or later, thanks to that Water Tribe girl. Always bringing hope to her friends. I should have killed her along with he parents. I knew she would was trouble when she first came to the Fire Nation with Iroh," the man said in an angary voice. "But, if you did kill her, we would not be as close as we are now," Karasu said. "You are right. Where are you meeting up with them?" the man asked. "Ba Sing Se," Karasu replied. "Good. I want a full report. Azula will met with you after she returns with news about Zuko," the man said. (do you know now?) "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai," Karasu said, then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6! sorry it took forever, but it is here! Yea! P.S. (spoiler) the love part is not my doing, my friend (Legamore) wanted his character to be in love with Toph so, yea. Hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

(the gang are now at Gaoling [the little town where Toph is from, if you didn't know])

They landed. "Did anyone else think it was strange that Karasu knew that we are headed to Ba Sing Se?" James asked suspiciously. "Yea. Its not like we told him. In matter-of-fact we didn't tell him anything," Legamore said. "Well we can't worry about that right now. Bumi said we need to find someone that 'see's with the earth', whatever that means," Aang said. "Yea, and we still have to be on the look out for Zuko and those three girls from Omashu," Katara said. "Guys, I think Momo ate everything," Sokka said. "WHAT!?" all the boys but Kaji (no surprise there) and Aang asked in shock. "Momo! How could you?" Hiro asked putting his hands on his face. "Pull your self together, man!" Kano said smacking Hiro upside the head. "Momo did not eat all the food. I found it. Apparently Katara and Luna hid the food so we couldn't eat it on the trip," Kano finished pulling some apples out of a bag. "Oh. Sorry for blaming you, Momo," Sokka said patting Momo on the head. "Hey! Aang! Look what Hawkeye found! It's a poster for an Earth Rumble," Luna said showing the gang the poster she had. "Great! I'm sure I will find an earthbending teacher there!" Aang said happily. "Then lets go!" Legamore exclaimed. "Hold on. The poster says the rumble doesn't start tell 5:30. It's only 4:00," Katara said examining the poster. "Aww..." the boys but Kaji said in disappointment. "Hey, on the plus side, we can work on your waterbending," Luna said putting her hands on her hips. "Okay..." Aang said in his disappointed tone. They started waterbending. Sokka and Hiro played rock, paper, scissors and took turns flicking each other on their foreheads, while Kaji, of course, was reading, and Luna was relaxing under a tree watching the birds as they flew by. James slapped water in Legamore's face. James kept doing it over and over tell finally, "STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" Legamore yelled as he stomped his foot down and the earth cracked. Everyone stopped to see what had happened. "Legamore. You just earthbended. H-how?" Hiro asked. "Yea. I thought the Avatar was the only one that could bend more than one element," Sokka said. "Yea! That's impossible!" Kano yelled. "No it's not. You know that. All of you do," Luna said pointing to all the waterbender except Katara. "What!? That ridiculous," Teranaco said then he coughed fire. "That proves nothing," Teranaco said in kind of a rude tone pointing a finger at Luna then to Kaji. "Right..." Luna said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Kaji did the same. "You cough FIRE!" Sokka yelled in shock. "No. Not normally. That's actually new," Teranaco explained. "I guess it's are turn. We are both airbenders ," Kano said pointing to him and James. "Sure. Just blurt it out! Thanks Luna for bringing _this_ up," James snapped. "Me? Oh no. It was Legamore who earthbended. He started it," Luna said pointing to Legamore. "Hey! Oh wait, that's true," Legamore said. "See!," Luna snapped. "How is this possible?" Katara asked. "Well... you see, one of their parents is from one nation and the other is from another nation. Both parents are benders. Do I need to repeat?" Luna explained really fast. "No. I'm good. And you know how, exactly?' Aang asked. "Oh, you know..." Luna stopped when she saw Kaji shaking his head. "Fine. But I'm still going to explain. I know this because I'm half nation, like these guys. My father is... was a part of the fire nation, not a bender though, and my mother was from the Water Tribe, she was a waterbender. These guys, lets say one parent was and Air Nomad and the other a Fire Nation person. Both are benders. If you get lucky you become double elemented. Like these guys," Luna explained. Kaji then smacked Luna upside the head. "Ow! I know, I gave a little to much information. Sorry," Luna said. "Well that explains a little. Lets get going to that Earth Rumble!" Sokka exclaimed.

"This is so boring. Katara, do you want to wait outside?" Luna asked before the last round started. "Yea," Katara said then the Blind Bandit came up. "She's not really blind, is she?" Katara asked. "I think she is," Aang said. "She's a GODDESS!" Legamore exclaimed. He was love struck. "Wow, Legamore has got it bad," Luna said staring at Legamore.

(After the Rumble)

"Man. I got to talk to her," Aang said. "Why? You want to steal my woman?!" Legamore yelled. "No. I need to talk to her about earthbending," Aang explained. "Oh, okay. You better not steal my woman," Legamore said nearly pushing Aang over. "Well, lets go," Teranaco said. "But the place is jam packed with guards. But don't worry guys, I know someone who can help us," Luna said upbeat. "Of course you do," James said. The walked into town and saw a fifteen year old girl in black leather pants, knee high combat boots with red lining, black t-shirt, and a red cloak. She had blond braided hair and hazel eyes. She was sassing two earthbending academy teenagers. "I don't want to see you two guys picking on the lower class mates again! Do I make myself clear?!" the girl sassed angrily. "Okay," the boys said scrambling away. "Yoshito. Nice to see you haven't changed," Luna said. "Hey, Luna. Yea, I notice them picking on one of the newer kids at the academy kids and I couldn't help but stick up for him," Yoshito said. "Listen, I need you to sneak us into the Beifong house hold without the guards knowing. Can you let us in?" Luna asked. "You know I can, but Rockie has ran off. I got to find him first. He ran off with my katana this time," Yoshito said folding her arms. "Uh... is Rockie a dog?" Kano asked. "Yea. Why? Did you find him?" Yoshito asked. "Y-yes," Kano said with a disgusted expression, then he pointed to Legamore's leg. There was a little brown dog peeing on Legamore's leg. "AW! EW! GROSS!" Legamore yelled as he tried to shake the pee off. "Hey! Calm down! Water will take it out," Yoshito said. Katara then splashed water on him and waterbended his leg dry. "See. Its all better. Rockie, drop," Yoshito said as she bent down to pet her dog. Rockie dropped the katana in his mouth. "Good boy," Yoshito said grabbing her katana. "Lets go," James said. "Yes! I _need_ to see that Goddess again," Legamore said dreamily.

They walked up to the wall that guarded the Beifong house. Yoshito climbed to the top of the wall. She looked over and motioned to follow her over the wall. They jumped down and ducked under some bushes as a guard walked by. "Okay. Stay down and quiet. Lets hope Toph is out here," Yoshito said as she checked to see if it was clear. Just then they were all shot up into the air and landed on top of the bushes. "What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. She was in her white dress. "Who did you know it was me?" Aang asked. "Don't answer to 'Twinkle Toes'! It's not manly!" Sokka snapped. "Your the one who's bag matches his belt," Katara pointed out. "You need to leave, or I will call the guards," Toph said. "But I need to talk to you about..." Aang started. "Guards! Guards! Help!" Toph yelled and everyone ducked back into the bushes. "Toph! What is it?" one of the two guards asked as they ran up to her. "I thought I heard someone," Toph said in a innocent girl voice. "You know your father doesn't like you wandering around alone," the other guard said as the three of them walked off. After they left they popped out of the bushes again. "What do we do know?" Aang asked. "I got it!" Legamore yelled. Everyone then looked at him. "I can walk right in there and tell Toph I love her and to ran away with me. Trust me, she will come," Legamore said with a HUGE smile and he was nodding his head. All the girls smacked their foreheads. "Wait! That's not all that bad of an idea!" Kano exclaimed. "Really?!" Yoshito and Legamore said, both with different excretions. "No. Your idea was stupid," Kano said. Legamore's smile turned into a frown and he dropped his head. Sokka then patted Legamore on the back trying to make him fill better. "I was talking about my idea. Okay so we walk you to the gates and tell them Aang is the Avatar, because he is, and boom, bang, they are sure to let us in," Kano said with confidence. "That's a... that might actually work," James said. And with that they climbed back over the wall and went to the front gate.

They were about to eat. Toph, her parents, and Master Yu all looked nice and proper while everyone else looked dirty and worn out (because of the travailing they have been doing), even Yoshito looked half presentable. Legamore was placed next to Toph. He blushed and smiled and when Aang hit Toph with the soup (a little got on Legamore) Legamore asked to help Toph clean up but Toph just stood up and yelled at Aang. After dinner Aang and Toph where outside and Legamore got mad. "I KNEW HE WS TRYING TO STEAL MY WOMAN!" Legamore yelled and started to walk outside but was stopped by Kaji and James. "He is not trying to steal Toph from you," Yoshito said. After awhile they went outside and found the note. "I can't believe it... I GOT THE BOULDERS AUTOGRAPH!" Sokka exclaimed as he took the note from Katara. "Let me have it! I want the Boulders autograph! Sokka let me see it!" Hiro exclaimed running up to Sokka. "Don't worry. I..." Legamore stared. "Um..." Teranaco coughed. "_We_ will get To... your daughter back for you," Legamore finished trying to act manly.

They got to the arena and the let Toph go and Legamore was relived that nothing bad happened to her. Then Toph fought the earthbenders and everyone else watched in amazement or helped Aang out of the cage. After they all were defeated they went back to the Beifong house hold and Toph told her parents that she wanted to fight and her parents said no. Legamore got really upset. There were starting to get on Appa and Alexander the 3rd when Toph came running up to the gang in her Blind Bandit cloths. She earthbended and Aang landed in the tree. "Um, I'll take the belt back," Toph said and Sokka tossed the belt at her which made her fall. Legamore then helped her up and got on Appa (because Hiro and Alexander the 3rd left already) and flow away. Legamore was left behind and sat next to Toph, smiled and blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am sorry that it took so long, but chapter 7 is here. It only took so long because I didn't know what to do for this chapter. I finally decided to do a chapter mostly on Toph and Legamore. This chapter starts when Toph is walking all alone because she had that fight with Katara and Legamore followed her, so... I hope you like it**_

* * *

Toph was walking all alone when she felt the presence of someone. She earthbended and Legamore went flying into the air, and landed on his face. "I'm okay," he said, then he got up. "What are you doing here? I don't need a girly body guard," Toph explained angrily. "I know. I can as a friend, nothing more. It was my decision to come, and only mine. Please, Toph, I beg of you. Just let me come with you," Legamore pleaded. "Okay. As long as you leave most of the fighting to me," Toph said. "Fine by me," Legamore said. They started walking and started talking about their pasts. "Wow, sounds like you had a rough childhood. Is that why you aren't going back?" Legamore asked. "Partly. What about you? I mean are you ever going to go back to the Water Tribe?" Toph asked. "I don't know. I really don't know why I left in the first place," Legamore said. "Maybe it was because you had a friend that you wanted to help, or you just wanted to get away for awhile," Toph said. "Maybe," Legamore said. They started telling jokes and laughed, until... "Shh!" Toph whispered. "What is it?" Legamore whispered back. Then Toph earthbended again. "Ow," a familiar (to Legamore) voice said. Then Iroh's head popped up from behind a rock. "Hey I know you. You helped us at the Water Tribe. Iroh is you name, right?" Legamore asked. "Yes. You to look tired. Would you join me for some tea?" Iroh asked. "Sure?" Toph shrugged. They had tea and talked. "Thanks for the tea. I think I know what to do now. Come on," Toph said as she got up and grabbed Legamore's arm. "Thank you!" Legamore said. "Thank you. It is always nice to share a cup of tea with travailing strangers," Iroh said happily. After awhile Legamore had to ask, "Why such the rush?" "I should have never left you guys. It was my fault that Katara got mad at me. I was being kind of self fish. I'm sorry, Legamore. I would never want to hurt my friends. I just don't really know how to act with people. All my life I was given everything and Yoshito was my only friend, til I met you, and every one else. I fill sorry for just leaving my new friends now," Toph said in a kind of sad voice. "Hey, don't worry about it. We are all just tired and don't really know what we are doing or saying so don't worry about it," Legamore said. Then he tripped over a small rock. "I'm still okay," he said, and got up. Toph giggled. "I didn't do that one. You just wasn't watching where you were going," she said. They walk past this small ghost town and Legamore saw their friends. They then run up to back them up. Azula was cornered by Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh. Karasu was cornered by Yoshito, Hiro, Legamore, Kaji, Teranaco, James, Kano, Luna, and Cleo (wait when did she get here?). Azula shoot Iroh with lightning and everyone bended (for the double elemented they used their original element) except Sokka, who through his boomerang. A giant smoke screen was created and when it was cleared Azula and Karasu were gone. "I knew something was wrong with Karasu," James said. Zuko was having a break down because Azula shoot Iroh. "Zuko. Let me help. I can help," Katara said. "Leave!" Zuko yelled firebending at the gang. "Zuko," Luna whispered. Cleo and Kaji were standing next to Luna who was almost right next to Zuko. "Guys. Go on a head. We will catch up," Luna said. "What!?" Teranaco, Hiro, James, and Kano all yelled in shock. "We will be fine. Trust me," Cleo said in a very clam voice. Then every one left. "Just go," Zuko said in a weak voice. "Zuko. You shouldn't have turned Katara's offer down. I guess Luna will do," Cleo said.


End file.
